Animal
by Perita-BrightEyes
Summary: Oneshittyurlname asked: Dude you seriously need to write a cophine smut story where they have sex on the kitchen counter. I have a need.


**A/N: **Got a prompt from tumblr user oneshittyurlname to write a cophine fic where they have sex on the kitchen counter. This is actually a songfic because was listening to Animal by neon trees which is one of my headcanon cophine songs and this just kind of happened...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Orphan Black, nor do I own it's characters.

* * *

><p><em>(Here we go again, I kinda wanna be more than friends,<em>

_so take it easy on me I'm afraid you're never satisfied…)_

You sip at the glass of rich, red wine in your hand and you study her over the top of your glasses. You know that she can feel your eyes caressing the curves of her body by the smirk on her lips as she takes another draught of beer and goes back to wandering your apartment, trailing her fingers over your possessions and imprinting herself in your life (although you don't know it yet). You've been trying to memorise the angle of her smile and the way that her fingers grip so gracefully at the sides of her cigarettes, to summarise the glow of her happiness and you think that maybe you could write an essay (read: informal rant) on her already. You swear that your cheeks still tingle where she kissed them after the Neolution seminar a few days prior.

_(Here we go again, We're sick like animals we play pretend  
>You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive<br>No, I won't sleep tonight)_

You try to convince yourself that she's here because she wants to be, because she likes you… but you've already figured out that the gorgeous foreigner is your monitor. The transcript she left behind, the fake boyfriend in Paris… the constant questions about your past. Her eyes alight at the science that is your body and, come on, she's just obviously not the best actress in the world. You push the feelings of mistrust away and that's what will end up as your folly. You ruminate about the evening you've just had, of the offer made by Leekie and the dinner where she bit her lip more than the food she was eating.

_(Oh oh, I want some more  
>Oh oh, What are you waiting for?<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight  
>Oh oh I want some more<br>Oh oh What are you waiting for?  
>What are you waiting for?<br>Say goodbye to my heart tonight)_

You go to pour some more wine as she disappears off to explore your bedroom. Your eyes follow her briefly before you pick up the card Dr. Leekie gave you to distract your roaming mind.

"Working with Dr. Leekie could be the opportunity of a lifetime…" She tilts her head and you turn to her, smiling quickly and assuring her that you know.

"Then why are you being so coy?" She asks and, with a small intake of breath, you gather your eggs and throw them all into the one basket whilst wildly hoping that none of them will break.

"Don't you think it's time we admit what this is really about?" You ask her softly; stepping forward and leaning up on your toes to kiss the taller woman chastely, a hand on her shoulder. The way she reacts makes you realise that you've made a huge mistake when she leaves.

_(Here we are again, I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
>It's getting heavy and I wanna run and hide<br>I wanna run and hide)_

You almost run to the door when you hear a knock, sneering at yourself for hoping so badly that it will be her. Thankfully, you're not disappointed.

"Hey" you greet her, the hesitation apparent in your voice and you can't stop the hopeful smile that dares to spread across your lips. She lingers in the doorway and you fight every urge you have to kiss that stupidly gorgeous face again.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you…" She trails off.

"No, impossible" You tell her, explaining that you're so sorry for just jumping to the conclusion that she's into you as much as you are her. You almost zone out as the science talk begins to start up and you're resigned to the idea of just being friends with her when your heart leaps.

_(I do it every time, you're killin' me now  
>And I won't be denied by you; The animal inside of you)<em>

"I can't stop thinking about that kiss…" She whispers, almost as if she's admitting it to herself as she bites her lip and whilst you can tell that it's taken a lot for her to tell you that you honestly have to do a double take.

"uh…Like in a…not bad…way?"

"Oh like… I have never thought about bisexuality…I mean, for myself you know? But, as a scientist, I know that sexuality, is a... is a spectrum. But you know, social biases they, codified attraction. It's contrary to the biological facts... you know." She rambles and you already know that you're gone. She's already captivated your whole attention and your fascination. You don't, however, want to jump to conclusions again so you keep your distance and let her call the shots.

"That's oddly romantic… and totally encouraging"

_(Oh oh I want some more  
>Oh oh What are you waiting for?<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight  
>Oh oh I want some more<br>Oh oh What are you waiting for?  
>What are you waiting for?<br>Say goodbye to my heart tonight)_

Her hands encase your face and she runs a thumb over your bottom lip. You can almost see the cogs twirling in her brain but you force yourself to stay still even though every single nerve ending is begging you to move closer to her. She pulls you into a gentle kiss and you lean into her body, pressing yourself up on your tiptoes to pull her flush against you. You almost melt when her tongue darts out to lick at your bottom lip and her hands efficiently remove your jumper. She starts to lean you back so that you're resting against your desk but you stop her, not wanting to get any bodily fluids on your research. She begins to move you towards your kitchen counter and you raise an eyebrow at her cheeky smirk. Her hands are roaming over your torso and up your sides, leaving trails of fire over the bare skin that your shirt shows on your back. She's had enough of you leaning on the counter for balance now, though, and hoists you onto the cool plastic surface. Her mouth travels to your neck and you arch it slightly to give her better room, grinning when her fingers find the hem of your shirt and a holding back a groan in the pit of your throat when her tongue finds your pulse point.

_(Hush, hush, the world is quiet  
>Hush, hush, we both can't fight it<br>It's us that made this mess  
>Why can't you understand?<br>Whoa, I won't sleep tonight, I won't sleep tonight)_

You decide to take control, kissing her harshly. You scratch your fingernails across her shoulder and bite her earlobe before dragging her shirt over her head and throwing it to the floor somewhere. You leave the bra alone, for now, because of the uncertainty in her eyes when your fingers ghost over the clasp. Instead, you urgently trail your fingertips over her lightly freckled body and watch as she shivers, her eyes shut rightly and her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. You make short work of her skirt and slip your left hand under her bra to cup at the soft flesh. You pull your glasses off with your free hand and place them on the counter next to you as her nipple pebbles in retaliation to the soft kneading it's receiving. You catch her gasp with your tongue and resist the desire to rip all her clothes off and fuck her senseless.

_(Here we go again)_

You slide forward on the bench top so that her hips are nestled in between your knees and you run your tongue along her collarbone, only pausing to help as she strips you of your t-shirt. Her eyes rove across the newly revealed flesh and you can't help but chuckle at the fascinated look that she's wearing. She kisses the chuckle from your mouth, using her lips to try and tease the moans she wants to hear out of you and you find yourself giving in and relinquishing control once again. You realise, briefly, that this is not usually how intercourse goes for you, that you're usually the one who dominates… but you've decided that you don't actually mind being submissive for this foreign beauty. She grins, then, as if she knows exactly what you're thinking and slides a hand down to cup at your crotch whilst attaching her teeth to your neck again. No, you think, she won't be an easy lay this one. She's definitely playing hard to get. You bite your lip to try and stifle the whimper that she's caused, not wanting to make this too easy for her, trying to beat her at her own game, as your hand finds her breast again and you pinch her gently before rolling the sensitive nub around in your fingertips, grinning as she bites down on your skin.

_(Here we go again)_

You must lose yourself in the feel of her at some point because the next thing you know, she's got her thumb on your clit and two fingers inside you and your whole body is heating up even though it's pressed against a painfully cold wall. She grins at you with a twinkle of mischief in her eye and you almost come right there before you manage to wrestle control of yourself and begin to kiss her roughly, nipping at her bottom lip with punishing teeth. You rip off her bra and take a nipple in your mouth, enjoying the quiet moan she elicits and the sudden curl of her fingers inside you at the unexpected pleasure as your free hand slides down into deliciously wet underwear.

_(Here we go again)_

"Merde" She whispers against your skin, a hand buried in your long, dark locks. You chuckle and begin to lazily circle her damp opening, teasing her even as she brings you closer to orgasm. You slide a finger inside her and grin as you feel her fingers jerk, letting her get used to the one finger before sliding in another. You fuck her as fast and as gently as you can with her sodden underwear restricting your movements, your tongue flicking on and around her nipple. The knuckle of your thumb sometimes brushes up against her clit and you can always tell because her once-clumsy thrusts jolt carelessly at the contact when you do.

"Shit" you curse, close. You drive your fingers into her with a new vigour, desperate to get her to the place where you are right now; just on the edge. You're both panting and the apartment is filled with the sounds of the ragged breaths and once occasional, but now constant, moans that you're both making. The feeling comes upon you almost at once (no pun intended) and it's an effort to carry on your ministrations through the rush of endorphins being released because of your climax but you're determined to push her over the edge. You can't help but beam when you feel her stiffen beneath you, already feeling exhausted from your body having such a strong reaction to her.

_(Oh oh, I want some more  
>Oh oh, What are you waiting for?<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight  
>Oh oh, I want some more<br>Oh oh, What are you waiting for?  
>What are you waiting for?<br>What are you waiting?)_

You kiss her chastely and lead her to the bed, giggling at the weakness in your knees and because of the enthusiasm that darts across her face when she thinks you can't see her. You get her to lie on the bed and lean your body on her, kissing her happily and trailing your nails down her sides. She looks at you with wide eyes as you travel down her body, kissing every piece of skin that looks particularly delicious. Her head hits the pillow and a sigh winds its way out of her vocal chords as you blow cool air on her heated sex. She closes her eyes and arches her back as you slide your tongue up her folds experimentally, your hands holding down her thighs. You begin with a slow pace, knowing that she's probably not used to this kind of treatment but as her mewls of delight and the smell of her begin to arouse you again your speed begins to pick up. She bucks into your mouth and you force her hips down to the bed, the smell of her strong in your nostrils. It doesn't really take that much to get her quivering on the edge of release again and you find more pleasure in playing her like a harp than you ever thought you would. You chuckle and raise your eyes to see her staring at you with her mouth open so you nip at the sensitive bud between your lips and suck down on her hard. The motion does as you expect and she shudders beneath your tongue, coating your grin. You wipe your mouth on your bicep once you're finished and she drags you up into a kiss that leaves you breathless.

_(Here we go again, oh, oh  
>Say goodbye to my heart tonight)<em>

She's eager to reciprocate and happily presses her long, gorgeous body to yours, her fingers tracing sensual patterns as she teases you. You growl, already too wet… yet she carries on running soft fingertips over the delicate skin of your breasts and the flushed flesh of your hips and the tanned surface of your cheeks. The touching is accompanied by long strings of French that you're more than certain is dirty talk and it serves to stimulate you even more than your usual conquests do.(You decide, later on, that it's just the tone of voice she uses; as if she's completely innocent whilst enjoying fucking you until you're weak in the knees) She attaches her lips to your neck first, sucking at your pulse point in an almost animalistic fashion, her long and slender fingers gripping firmly at your breast and hip as she forgoes her teasing. She moves down your body and her inexperience doesn't stop you from enjoying yourself because FUCK is she a good learner. She tries to copy what you did to her, at first; hesitant with her first few actions but quickly realising what makes you writhe and moan. You spend the night exploring each other and you lose count after the fourth orgasm. When you wake in the morning and she's still there, beside you, your heart swells and you can't help but smile.

_(Oh oh I want some more  
>Oh oh What are you waiting for?<br>What are you waiting for?  
>Say goodbye to my heart tonight)<em>

She's ruined you… but you're almost certain that you don't mind.

* * *

><p><em>Is season 3 out yet? I kind of need it... <em>

Perita-BrightEyes~


End file.
